Meowth
(Alolan) (Galarian) |dex number = 052}} Meowth is the Scratch Cat Pokemon. It evolves into Persian starting at level 28. In Alola, Meowth has a regional variant that is Dark-type. It evolves into Alolan Persian when leveled up with high friendship. In Galar, Meowth has a regional variant that is a Steel-type. It evolves into Perrserker at level 28. Appearance Normal Meowth resembles a cat. It has cream-colored fur which turns brown near then end of its paws. Its oval shaped head has two whiskers on each side and two whiskers on the top, and in between the whiskers are a gold charm. Meowth has black and bronze ears, and big white eyes with the black slit pupils of a cat. Regional Variant Alolan Meowth's fur is a light blue-gray color. Instead of brown markings, the tip of its tail, whiskers, digits, and the insides of its ears a whitish-gray shade. Alolan Meowth's whiskers maintain a slight curve compared to regular Meowth's straighter whiskers, and it has silvery eyes. Appearances Adventures In Kanto * A random trainer's Meowth appeared in Swap And Switch. Flare Insignia * A Shadow Meowth appeared in Claws and Laws. It was killed by Volt. Pokemon Students of the Legends * Meowth is known as Puss in Boots and also has a story of his own, Pokemon Puss in Boots. He also has no owner. Pokémon Tales Standard Form * Madam Muchmoney's Meowth appeared in ''Vs. Meowth''. * Jessie's Meowth appeared in ''Vs. Weezing''. * Devon Corp's Meowth appeared in ''Vs. Crawdaunt''. * Tyson's Meowth appeared in ''Vs. Sabrina 2''. It has its cowboy attire like in the anime. * A trainer's Meowth appeared in the Pokémon Dress Up Contest in ''Vs. Chatot''. * Team Rocket's talking Meowth appeared in ''Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle'', ''Meltan Hearts and Taking Names'','' [[Race Against Time|''Race Against Time]]'' and How Team Rocket Stole Christmas. * Asor's Meowth appeared in [[The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers|''The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers]]. Alola Form * Wyatt's Alolan Meowth debuted in ''The New Digital Era''. * Rosa's Alolan Meowth hatched from an egg in [[Breeding a Tale of Adventure!|''Breeding a Tale of Adventure!]] Its parents are Wyatt's Meowth and Rosa's Ditto. * Eissej's Alolan Meowth appeared in [[The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers|''The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers]]. Galarian form * Ttayw's Galarian Meowth appeared in ''The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers''. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * Team Rocket's Meowth debuted in Red Got Charmander. * Red caught a Meowth in Red Caught Pokemon & Charlie Caught Cold. * Giovanni's Meowth appeared in Pewter Museum In Fire ! Meeting Giovanni. Mioo, Dorost Ast! * Team Rocket's Meowth roams around in an alternate reality as a human being; ** His first crush, Meowzie, is also a human. ** In another story, human Meowth adopts an abused Meowth. The Legend of Spinarak-Man * Team Rocket's Meowth debuted in Secrets in the Ruins of Alph. * Whitney's Meowth debuted in The Normal Type Gym Battle, Part 2. To Be The Best * Reli's Mewoth appears in Gold Nugget Grind, where it is battled by Declan's Charmander. Attacks *Scratch *Growl *Bite *Fake Out *Fury Swipes *Screech *Faint Attack *Taunt *Pay Day *Slash *Nasty Plot *Assurance *Captivate *Night Slash *Feint *Dark Pulse Pictures Team Rocket2.png File:Alola meowth.png|Alolan Meowth Meowth Puss in Boots.png Meowth-Gigantamax.png|Gigantimax Meowth Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:First Evolutions Category:Cat Pokemon Category:White Pokemon Category:Alolan Forms Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Alola Pokemon Category:Mammal Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon Category:Galar Forms Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Galar Pokemon